Spirited Away and back
by Tigerman
Summary: A new home, a new school. It's true it can be scary. This is the story of Chihiro after she got back from the Spirit World. This is a Christmas gift of two years ago for my Gf, , that I still love.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Happy Christmas Anne-Marie! This is one of your present: a Spirited away fanfic. This is the sequel to what happened in the movie. I love you!

Hahem... To everyone else, you can enjoy it too! Lol!

* * *

Spirited Away… and back.

"A new home… and a new school. It's true it can be scary."

"I think I can handle it."

"Good girl."

Chihiro's father turned the corner slowly.

"And heeeeeeere we are. Our new home. That's odd, the movers aren't here yet. I'm sure it's them I saw earlier."

They got out of the car and Akio, Chihiro's father, opened the gate.

"Funny, I don't remember being any vines on the gate. The lawn grew up awfully fast too. How's that possible?"

His wife, Yuuko, having no answer to that, proposed none. Chihiro, even being only ten years old, knew they would not believe her. Her father opened the front door to see all the boxes and furniture in the living room with blankets over them. A speck of dust was covering everything.

"Did the air conditioner do this? That's just great. We already have something to fix. And the lights aren't working either. No electricity."

Chihiro was already taking the blankets off things, taking care not to spread dust everywhere. She started the search for the cleaning supplies box. Her mother was still inspecting everywhere. There was no sign of anyone being here for a long time. The last occupant should have been gone only yesterday!

"We should really contact the movers about this. Did they have a key?"

"I don't think so."

They were so engrossed in those mysteries that they didn't look at their daughter for one second. They plugged the phone but there was no tone. They resorted to ask one of the neighbors to borrow their phone.

"Chihiro-chan… hum… you seem to have things well in hands here. We'll head out to a neighbor's house so…"

"You can go. I won't leave the house."

"Ok."

They went out, still a little amazed of how stoic Chihiro became on the returning trip. They went in search of an explication and came back almost two hours later, totally stunned.

"A year… How could it have been a year?"

"But they all said so! The movers, the neighbors that saw them and your aunt who let them in to unload our stuff with the spar key she had! Even your boss…"

"I know! I know… He was kind enough to give me another job. Still, with the house's payments a year late, it won't be nearly enough. My wages are back even lower than with my previous rank."

"Then, I'll have to work too," stated Chihiro's mom with resolve.

"What about Chihiro?"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

They turned toward her, having forgotten she was around. Then they looked around her. What they saw surprised them to no end. The living room looked…clean. Okay, there were opened boxes everywhere and the floor could use a good wash on top of the sweeping he obviously had. Still, the walls and furniture was clean.

"Chihiro. When… how did you do all of this?"

"You were gone for two hours. I could not just sit there. We'll need food soon. I guess we can live on instant noodle and canned food for a few days but… What?"

"Did… did you heard all we said when we got back, honey?"

"Yeah. We were gone a year. That's pretty weird."

"And you're not more surprised than that?

"It explains the grown grass on dad's car, in the front yard and the vines on the gates. And all that dust. I guess something must have happened in that Theme Park," she shrugged.

"And… do you know what it is?" asked his father a bit fearfully.

"Not a clue!"

She desperately wanted to change subject, but it would look suspicious. If they though she was lying and forced her to tell them the truth, they would not believe her anyway. They would most probably punish her for making all that up.

"So…like I said you don't have to worry. I'll take care of myself."

"At school, there is no problem but you will be here all alone an awful lot of time," said her mother, now worrying about her only girl.

"I'll take some cheap club activity. I'll get home late, like you. Besides, there is a lot to do around the house right now."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

An outside observer would probably ask himself who the parents of whom were.

* * *

The first week passed in a blur. Most of the time, Chihiro's dad passed out on the couch, right after getting in from a fourteen hours shift. Her mother, coming back from her job hunting, usually made herself a place in his arms, not having the courage to make the bed. They got up right after sunrise, going back to another day.

Saturday came fast with slightly better news. Akio would resume ten hours shift starting next week and Yuuko found herself a job at a newspaper stand. They were exhausted, but strongly satisfied. They, maybe, would manage to reach both ends. They got in the house, and gaped. E-ve-ry-thing was sparkling. The floors, the ceiling, the windows: everything.

Chihiro appeared from the kitchen, smiled and bowed.

"Welcome home! Dinner's ready!"

It may have been pride, or relief that they would not have to spend their only day off cleaning. Maybe they were just exhausted but both started crying and ran to Chihiro, crushing her in a bear group hug. Chihiro just laughed.

"At least wait to taste the food before hugging me!"

Her mom answered without letting her go.

"You would be re-heating fast food I would not care, honey! I'm so proud of our sweet…"

"…courageous, working little girl!" ended her father.

"Thanks, but I still had to take some money in your wallet for the groceries, dad. Would you mind leaving a little bit here so I can, at least, buy the day's meal?"

"Of course! We were just so…"

"Busy? Yeah, I saw that. I put so much effort in getting your room ready first and you still haven't slept in it!"

* * *

The following weeks were much less tiring for Chihiro. She had to clean a lot of dirty baths at the Bath House in the Spirit World, but not a whole house and not alone! None the less, she managed. She was proud of that. The thing was: nobody's home long enough to dirty it. Her mom was right, she was alone most of the time.

The clubs at school didn't interest her. All the other kids seemed to think she was weird. The story that she was gone a whole year and was now back without telling where she was from was enough to get them suspicious. Same thing with the teachers. They all expected her to tell them she was an alien or some sort of top secret government project. The things adults can watch on TV…

So, she explored the neighborhood. She had a few yen to spend. Not much, and her father apologized for not be able to give her more for all the housework, but she did not mind. She didn't do it for the money. Part of her… missed the work at the Spirits Bath House. She missed the people there too. She missed Haku…no. Kohaku.

She stopped in front of a convenient store. She didn't know why, though. It was quite unkempt and unnoticeable. She got in making a little bell rang.

"My, my. What have we here? A lost customer? Ha ha ha! Come in! Don't be shy, I won't bite! I'm a few teeth short for that!" said an old woman.

"Hello. My name is Ogino Chihiro. Nice to meet you! I'm searching for an after school job. I'm sure you could use a helper to keep the place."

"So you noticed? Ha ha ha! Yes, I would need some younger hands. I'm in no shape to furnish all the shelves except for some products who sell well and keep this place running. The problem is: I don't make enough to hire someone."

"I would not ask much! Pay me with what you want and if you judge that my work bring in more customers, you'll be free to give me a raise!"

She bowed low, her back stiff toward the elderly woman.

"Please take me in!"

The woman smiled at her willingness. She could use some company on those long days.

"Okay…Chihiro-chan. I'll hire you. Your wage will be three hundred yen an hour."

She waited for the protest. She heard none. Interesting.

"When can you start?"

"Right now!"

"Okay then. You could…"

"Where are the cleaning supplies?"

* * *

Another week passed by. Her parents got back home late. They always were looking forward to the dinner where their ten years old daughter would serve them a home-made meal made from scratch. They were so proud.

Meanwhile, Chihiro had fun at the store. The old lady was stunned of the cleaning tornado she hired. Right after that, all the stocks in the back store that could get on the shelves was fetch. And then the back store got cleaned. After it was the front of the shop as well as the sign that got repaired. Since it was only an old fashion wooden sign, killed by the competition of the surrounding neon signs, she decided to paint it. She took some leftover from her home, mixed it into some kind of purple goo she got all over the sign. She painted the name of the shop on it: "Granny's Cupboard", with some flashing yellow. Now _that _would bring attention.

Once done, customers started to come in, thinking a new store opened.

"Welcome to Granny's Cupboard! What can we help you with?"

The old owner was astonished at how good Chihiro was at welcoming customers. She was such a polite young girl! The end of the first week came fast and she called her new helper at the end of Friday's shift, right before Chihiro had to get back home to make the usual late supper.

"Chihiro-chan! As we agreed, I will raise your wages. Since you're still so young, I won't give you too much or money will get to your head! I did this mistake once… I've got to balance my own finances too, but you're holding your promises so I will hold mine. I'll give you four hundred yen an hour."

"Thank you Granny!"

"Granny?"

"Well, yeah! Isn't this _Granny's Cupboard_?"

The old lady started laughing. She did that quite a lot now with her new helper.

* * *

The whistle blew briefly in the air.

"Next team!"

The girls were having tracks at P.E today. Chihiro was in her own world. She was thinking back at the days at the Bath House. She ran a lot back then.

"Ogino, stop staring at the clouds! Get on the blocks!"

Chihiro stood up and got to her position. It remembered her the time she had to clean that bath while running. Those basins were huge!

"Go!"

To her eyes, it was the signal of the foreman to go and scrub. She would race with Lin to the other side!

_Faster Chi! It's gotta be sparkling! Don't trip now, or you're gonna slow all of us down!_

"Slow down! Stop! Chihiro!"

Why was she telling her to slow down all the sudden? She never did that before! Chihiro finally got back to reality and saw her teacher run toward her.

"That was some amazing time! And you just kept on going! Do you like running?"

"Well, yeah. There was a time where… I used to run a lot!"

"There was a time huh? You're awfully young to say that and yet I believe you! Would you be interested in the track team?"

"I would love to but I have another occupation most evening of the week."

"If you can just stay for one or two days a week after class and promise me you'll practice sometimes on your way home, that will be no problem!"

"Ok then. I'm in!"

From that day on, she never had a dull day.

* * *

A twelve years old girl was getting to her workplace. _Granny's Cupboard_ had changed since she had put her foot in. They changed the simple metallic racks by more attractive wood imitation shelves. The wall had paying advertisement of a brand or another. There was even a "youth" section that sold everything that was "in" at the moment. Having a twelve years old employee helped to keep up to date.

Still, the store was closed as she got there. Intrigued, Chihiro used her key to get in and locked behind her. Voices were coming from the back store. Not being one to spy, she walked in.

"…won't last forever! You know it! You should… Who are you?" asked a man visibly arguing with the old owner.

"Hello! I'm Ogino Chihiro, Granny's part-time employee. Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah…real nice. Look here Tsuki…"

"And who might you be?" interrupted Chihiro, standing back straight from her bow.

The visitor turned toward her, not expecting the bold, but polite question.

"Her grandson. We are in family matters here so if you could leave us…"

"Chihiro-chan, stay here. It concerns you. My dear grandson here thinks I should go in an old folk's home, sell the store and put all the _bothersome matters_ in his hands."

Chihiro saw the glint of greed in the man's eyes. She saw that in more than one pair of eyes once, when it practically rained gold. She knew how to deal with that kind. She threw herself on the ground, kneeling and bowing low at the grandson's feet.

"Please! Please no! Don't! I'm sure we can still make it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You must have heard of Granny's store debts but it can be saved! I swear! Don't close it just now! If you put a little money in this place, and some time working here now and then, you can keep it from bankruptcy! I know that if you take care of Granny's business now, you would gladly clear all of her debts but…"

"Debts! You never told me this! You almost had me, making me take your problems on my back! No more will I care about what happen to you! You're on your own. Don't even consider calling me!"

He walked off as if bills were already going after him. He battled with the front door, before unlocking it and going out. He didn't bother to look at the little crowd of young girls waiting for the shop to open. They received the latest _Hello Kitty_ keychain that was so cute! They even had a whole lot of old ones to start a collection! The man never saw the goldmine he was walking away from.

"Debts, huh?" asked Granny.

"Hai. We still haven't paid the newspapers this week," answered Chihiro.

"He forgot to take his money at his last run."

"Did I made a mistake?"

"How am I paying you right now Chihiro-chan?"

"Five hundred yen an hour."

"Let's make that six hundred."

"Hai, Granny. Thanks for taking care of me!"

"No. Thank _you_."

* * *

That attic of the shop mustn't have seen a broom in ages! There was dust everywhere! Old, broken furniture was lying all around. Cardboard boxes full of old newspapers, inventory summaries of the last decades… and a strange wooden box. She got to it, moving spider webs out of the way distractingly. She saw something like this once. It was in the Spirit Bath House … in the kitchen…

"An old ice cream machine! Wow!"

She inspected it and it seemed still fully functional! The tick varnish over the rose wood kept it intact. Only one or two metal pieces were rusty and in need of a good polish. It was heavy but she had done worst. She finished getting rid of the dust all around the attic and postponed moving things at some other time. This was going to be fun! She placed the massive box in the back store under the cunning eye of Granny.

"What have you gotten here, Chihiro-chan…? My! This is our old ice cream machine! This brings back memories! We used to get this out at summer... Children were always trooping around it! Of course, simple grinded ice with cherry syrup would not interest kids these days. They have all those candy and chocolate…"

"I would usually agree, Granny, but even since this is really old, children of today rarely have a chance to try it. Do you know what it would look like?"

"No, Chihiro-chan," she answered, an amused smile grazing her lips. "What would it look like?"

"Old memories for people your age, a past heritage for people like my parents and a brand new cheap sugary candy for kids my age. All I have to do is…to buff it up a little…"

* * *

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Get your own ice cream cup Granny's style! Only a hundred and fifty yen!"

The ice cream business was a huge success. Chihiro, dressed in a festival yukata, was serving grinded ice with a choice of ten fruits toppings non-stop! Granny smiled at Chihiro from her counter. She installed the machine right beside the open door of the convenient store. That was a good thing too since the bell would have given up before the end of the day so much there were people getting in. That little girl really saved her from the situation she pictured to her grandson in order to get rid of him. Things _were _looking down at the time. The sun eventually set and Chihiro had to get back soon. She rolled the ice cream box inside and put what was left of ice and syrup in the freezer. She would have to brew more syrup. It was only the first day and she was already short of some of them! A late customer went in, looking around, searching for something.

"Welcome to Granny's Cupboard! What can we help you with?" asked Chihiro, always helpful.

"The cashier," mumbled the young man, taking out a knife.

"What?" asked the little girl, a bit confused.

"No jokes! Give me all you've got! Now!"

"Right away, sir!"

That stopped the thief right in his tracks. While Granny almost had a stroke, Chihiro simply opened the cash drawer, empty it in a paper bag and hand it to the nervous guy, smiling all the while. He almost dropped his knife.

"Thank you for your business! Come again!"

The thief, a late teen with a mohawk, nodded absently and left the store slowly, still not understanding just what happened.

"Say, Granny. Do you have insurance?"

"I…I don't even have security cameras."

"Oh. Call the cops. I'll be right back."

"Chihiro-chan?"

"Hurry!"

She ran off the door, grabbing a broom on her way.

The punk looked in the bag. He had enough to get stoned the entire week! He would surely take that stupid girl on her offer and come back.

"YaaaaaHAAAAAAA!"

He turned around. Right on time to get the handle of a broom square across the face. Chihiro was only twelve. Yes, she was in shape for her age, but to knock out someone with one strike? Oh yeah, she put all her running start in that blow. She _was _the best of the track team. So…yeah. The guy was lying unconscious on the pavement. The cops only had to pick him up.

In a closely bound neighborhood, rumors fly very fast.

"You heard about that? I was in my kitchen and heard a loud scream. When I got to my window, the guy was on the ground! He was at least 5 years older than her! She had a broom in her hand, holding it like a combat staff!"

"They said her parents and her were missing a whole year before getting here, somewhere in the mountains…"

"They must have lived with shaolin monks or something."

"She's surely some martial art young genius…"

Nobody ever tried to steal from them again.

* * *

High school. Young girls wait so long to get there, dreaming of romance and sunny summer fun. It was not starting to be any different from middle school to Chihiro. Girls gossiped wherever she went. Her father, unable to pay for her tuition, told her she would be unable to continue school. She said she started to work part time in a convenient store a while ago and could take care of it. No need to tell him that 'a while' it was about four years ago. She didn't mention either the bills she was paying from time to time without them knowing. She was the one who sorted the mail at home after all…

"Hey, you, weirdo! Stop right there!" said a voice near her.

"You're talking to me?" Chihiro answered, turning around, pointing to herself.

"Do you see any other weirdo except you here?"

Chihiro looked at the girl. She was the leader of a group of three. It was easy to see why. She was almost a head taller than any other girls their age. She decided to do something for once. She walked up to them.

"How come am I weird? Did I misplace a limb again? Tell me my nose is not on my chin! Please!"

Two boys passing by laughed at that one. The tall girl's face got crimson.

"You are weird! People don't just disappear for a year without leaving a trace, come back and act as if nothing happened! If you're not weird, then try explaining that one!"

"That's easy! I was working in a Bath House in the Spirit World! We got trapped in by crossing the river of death in a haunted Theme Park. We got out thanks to the help of a dragon spirit."

Now the girls were officially creeped out.

"R-r-really?"

"Gotcha!"

Chihiro began to laugh at her own joke. The first time she tells the truth and they believed her! Now she had to make them believe it was a joke! The situation was priceless. Her rival, meanwhile, was fuming to have been had so easily.

"Come on now!" said Chihiro, walking at her side. "Tell me there is something fun to do around here! I've got to walk for almost an hour every single morning to get here!"

"It's the first day…"

"Really? Then that last year student told me the truth saying that High School takes forever to end? I already feel I've been here an eternity!"

The girls of the group started giggling. Didn't they have something more intelligent to say?

"I'm Chihiro, but that you probably already knew."

"I'm…Tayima. Pleased to meet you."

Maybe she would not be left alone in High School after all.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Toussan!" Dinner's ready in five minutes!

Chihiro got used to do everything around the house. Her parents even gave her their paychecks so she could take care of the bills! She finished setting the table and she saw her father kiss her mother on the cheek as she was getting out of the bathroom, still damp from her shower.

"You seem quite cheerful today dad! What happened?"

"I finally got my old post back! No more thigh month budgets! Your mom could even take one more day off a week to help you out around the house and relax!"

"Honey, is that true? The job was hell lately!" Chihiro's mom said with relief.

Chihiro watched her parent kiss once more, and not on the cheek this time!

"That's such a great news dad! I can't wait to tell Granny and Tayima-chan!"

"Who's Tayima?" her dad asked, hearing the name for the first time.

"She's my new friend from school. Could she sleep over at some time? Please?"

Akio was relieved. He though his little girl could never have a normal life because of what happened four years ago. It seems things were turning for the best.

"Sure thing, Sweetie. Make sure to get some sleep though. I know how busy you always keep yourself. You don't want to get sick from lack of sleep!"

"Don't worry dad, I'm a though girl."

She said that so seriously he could not stop himself to burst laughing. He couldn't remember happier time.

* * *

Chihiro was currently writing in her diary, holding a blue dragon plushie she bought that day. She just couldn't resist. Then her cell phone rang. That alone was strange, as it was already passed nine. She turned on Granny's birthday gift.

"Hello?"

A quiet, rasping voice talked.

"Chihiro…help me! I beg you!"

* * *

Tayima was hidden behind a dumpster in an alley. Through a little space between the metal container and the wall, she could see the exit, and the man blocking it. She was going home after a late karaoke when she saw the guy, hands in his pockets, following her. She sped up a bit but he was faster. In desperation, she turned in an alley, sure it would lead to a more crowded area. It was a dead end. She was trapped. She hid. The man knew it, but there was a lot of hiding places available. So he opted to lean on a wall, waiting for her to come out. She would have no choices at some points.

Tayima did the only thing she could think of: she called Chihiro. The cops would not arrest the man. He didn't do a thing, yet. Then he would seek revenge. She was so stupid! What more could Chihiro do! She told her to just wait there but then what? Wait, wasn't that her skidding on the sidewalk? What was she doing? Her mind could not get around the fact that she looked really cute like that…with those two ponytails and a shorter school skirt…and the way she was slowly licking that lollypop…and the fact that it showed with every bounce in her step that she didn't wore a bra…

She was going to get eaten alive!

The men seemed to already have forgotten about Tayima. He was almost drooling.

"Hi there, young girl."

"Yesh, shir?" She didn't even let the lollypop out to speak. The man was shaking in anticipation.

"I work as a janitor in a place advertising new candy. If you want, I can take you there for a few samples if you promise to tell all your friends."

"Yeah! Free candy!"

She bounced a little but it was not even needed. The guy bit the bait, hook, line, and was currently chewing the fisherman's arm. He led her away, trying not to look suspicious. When they got in front of a discreet love hotel, he opened the door for her to get in. Three men passing by grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back painfully.

"You're under arrest for tentative of child's abuse. Come with us peacefully."

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh? No candy?" said Chihiro, tilting her head on the side.

She smiled and dropped the act once they left. She turned toward one of the man.

"Thank you officer. I've got to go calm my friend now. She must think I'm in a really bad spot."

"No problem. Thank you for your help, young miss," said the officer, bowing.

Chihiro ran to the alley and got in just as Tayima was running out of it.

"Chi…Chihiro! How are you? Where is he? Did he do anything to you? What…"

"Relax Tayima-chan. He's been taken by the cops. We trapped him. There is nothing you have to fear anymore."

Her friend let out a deep breath and started shaking. Chihiro hugged her. Tayima began to cry.

"I thought… I was going to be…"

"Shhhh. It's okay. Nothing happened."

"You were send by Kami himself, I swear! I am so lucky…"

"I already told you… remember? It's not Kami, it's the spirits…"

Chihiro had a far-away look.

"A blue dragon spirit."

* * *

Chihiro was softly crying. So softly it was easily covered by the beeping cardiac monitor. She was holding Granny's hand, taking care not to touch the infusion tube. She told the doctor she was her grand-granddaughter. She wasn't off about her age. The doctor told her she was ninety-three years old. She would have never though… she just seemed… old… grandmotherly old. The kind that was always there. She didn't wanted her to go yet. It was not fair! Granny always told her it was the funniest time she had since her own children were still alive. She always… told her so…

She knew. Still, the first words the doctor told her when she asked about her health were still ringing in her head.

"I'm sorry."

She heard a nurse told another that she recognized Granny but didn't understand how she could still be alive. The last time the doctor saw her, he gave her one year left! One and a half, top! That was about five years ago. Chihiro didn't care. She wanted her to get better. To live!

The dying lady opened her eyes. She looked at Chihiro fondly.

"Granny…" Chihiro's shaking voice managed to let out.

"It would be useless and cruel to ask you to not be sad. I took enough time in this world."

"Don't worry Granny. Your place in the other world is already waiting for you."

"And me who tough that the young ones were not superstitious!" the old lady said softly, winking.

"Granny…before your next trip, let me tell you a tale. It's about a girl named Sin. She made an incredible trip too."

She told, under the shinning eye of the old lady, the story of a girl who was spirited away in a faraway land. The old woman seemed to fall asleep as the story went but her smile never ceased to grow.

"My child… that's such a wonderful story. What happened to that little Sin after getting back in her world? What was her true name?"

"She got back with her parents, who didn't remember anything that had happened. They got back to their life as normally as they could… considering one year had passed in the real world."

The old woman's eyes grew wide.

"You know what happened to that little girl, Granny, since her name is Chihiro."

The cardiac monitor, who didn't stop slowing down those last minutes, let out a continuous sound, contrasting with the peaceful death of the sweet woman occurring.

"Think of where you wanna go Granny," whispered the young girl.

"I've always wanted to see…the…ocean…"

She closed her eyes, her last energy spent up.

"Maybe we'll see each other again, Granny."

The doctors came only to confirm her death. Chihiro left the hospital, tears rolling off her cheek slowly. The week after that, she inherited the store. In honor of the woman, she kept it opened every hour out of school she could. She left the track club. It didn't mean anything now. She felt so alone. She needed someone to talk.

* * *

Takeru was shocked. Everything was going so well! Why now? He remembered how it all began, a few months ago. He had lost a bet. His "friends" told him to go and steal panties from the girl's dormitory. As he refused, they told him he just lost the bet that he didn't agreed in the first place. As punishment, he had to let his air grow as long as a girl. He was unpopular enough… not that he was ugly. He simply was too shy, and lacked a solid backbone. So he let his hair grow. Then they told him to go and take pictures of the girls changing for P.E class. See the pattern? For that one, he had to dye his hair a forest green. His dad almost disowned him. For most students of that school, it would not have mattered, but his father was the director of a reputed bank. He had a lot of explaining to do, and then the next bet came. He had to ask Chihiro-chan out. They wanted to see him get rejected. He didn't cared much. It was enough of an excuse to ask the girl he really liked out. So, he asked. He never expected the most popular girl in school to accept. The sixteen years old beauty looked at him dreamingly and said "yes" just like that. He managed not to faint.

They went to see a movie and sing some karaoke. They talked a lot. She was so much fun to be around. He tried so hard to please her. Why was she breaking up after just one month?

"I'm sorry Takeru-kun. It's not about you. You're a sweet guy. I mean it. It's just… well…I'm in love with someone else I met way before you."

"Who?"

"You don't know him. He lives far from here."

"Oh. Could... we stay friends?"

Chihiro's sad smile turned in a real one.

"Yes. I would really like that."

"Okay! Well then… as a friend…could I ask you about that mysterious guy I've been dumped for?"

Chihiro could not stop the giggle to escape her lips. Takeru never regretted not to be his boyfriend more than now, but he could be her friend. That counted for something. He wasn't totally losing her.

Chihiro was happy to have Takeru around. Maybe she wasn't in love with him, but he knew how to make her laugh.

"Please, promise me to never change. And yes, I can tell you. I owe you that, at least."

Takeru saw that far-away look Chihiro was known for. He would be the first to know what caused it.

"I knew him…under the name of Haku. I learned only long after the first time I talked to him that I met him before. He's a very serious guy with a caring soul hidden underneath. He's always so sure of everything he does… Like he knows…"

"Wow. Where did you meet him first?"

"I never saw him. I was playing…in a river and I lost my footing. I would have drowned, but he took me to the shore. My parents found me there. I lost a shoe that time. He kept it."

"You're in love with a shoe fetishist?"

Chihiro laugh out loud at that one.

"I really have to tell him that next time I see him! My ex-boyfriend think he's a shoe fetishist! His face is gonna be priceless! Yeah! Next… time… I see him…"

Then it hit her.

"Are you okay Chihiro-chan? You seemed so serious right now."

"Don't worry. I just realized something important. Thank you, Takeru."

"Well…hum…It's nothing, I guess."

Now she knew. What she felt she was waiting for. She was waiting for the day she'll get back to the Spirit World. She would not feel completely happy anywhere else.

* * *

The police car was parked in front of the Ogino home. Chihiro went missing. She never came home the night before. They went to see at the convenient store she was working at to find it closed. Permanently. The place could be seen totally empty inside from the windows. The door was condemned. None of her friends knew where she went.

Then the letters came. Each of her friends and her parents got one. It all resumed to this: I'm going away, I love you all and shall miss you. Don't worry about me, I've got a place to stay. Don't come looking for me. Maybe I'll come back to visit some day. Maybe.

The police searched as much as they could. The sad truth was: there was missing children every day. Her parents lost their only child, never knowing what they did wrong. Try to explain them it was totally out of their power to begin with.

* * *

Chihiro took the train, and walked. She bought a simple yukata. The kind you can work well in it. She arrived at a riverbank. She took off her shoes, having learned her lesson, and put her feet in the Kohaku River. She walked a little, going knee deep in the water.

"I'm coming back" she whispered just before getting out.

She walked back to the train station and got as close as she could remember of the Theme Park. She went down the forest path and crossed the tunnel made of stone. The green grass field was as lush as she remembered and she hopped from one rock to another near the end of it, over a small line of water running around them. She then stopped and waited. As the sun went down, the thin line of water grew. Her heart leaped when she saw the familiar river take place. She was so afraid she would not be able to get back. She turned her back to the river and the boat that was rapidly approaching.

She climbed the many stairs going on a road she knew by heart, having gone back thousands of times in her head. The stands, filled with delicious food, went passed her without making her even slightly hungry. She wanted something else entirely. She reached the bridge that led to the Bath House, and the young man standing just over it.

How she waited for this. She ran on the bridge. She threw herself in his arms. He hugged her close. She lifted her head and kissed him, for a very long time. She, at last, felt she was where she belonged.

* * *

**First Chapter up! Next one will be up next week. This work does not delay any others I might have since it have been written for a while and typed in a file by one of my friend at school. So... R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I hoped you liked the first chapter. I tried not to make any cliffhanger at the end of them. ****Have fun!**

* * *

Chihiro was carefully climbing down the stairs. She didn't remember them so stiff!

"Chihiro… you could have come in by the front door you know…" said Haku, carelessly following her.

"Where would be the fun in that? Anyway, I wanna see Kama-jii. After all, he's the first one I talked to when I got here, right after you. He even gave me a job!"

Kohaku smiled at his girlfriend's antic. She looked as energetic as she was back then. She was as considerate for others too. She knew the old man didn't get out of his room. She was so much more feminine now. He took care to notice that too.

"By the way, Haku, how come you aged? You didn't seem more than thirteen when I left. How come the spirit of a river ages?"

"As you may have noticed, time here doesn't pass the way it does in the human world. You could say that here, you age when you have to. The changes, depends of how the other looks at you too. It's difficult to explain."

"I get it, mostly. Don't worry, I'm quite glad to be able to date you while you look seventeen. You're hot, Kohaku!"

In all her memories, it was the first time she saw him blush. He was so cute when he was shy! She'll make sure to make him look cute often.

"Here we are. Pffeew! I'll have to get used to this!" she said.

"Why so?"

"Well, one uses those stairs quite often when he works here."

"Wait a minute… You intend to stay here?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Absolutely. You mind?"

"Of course not! But…you realize what this place is like for humans. Your parents… your friends…"

"Don't worry. I've made up my mind already. Sure, I'll miss them. But… there was… stuff here… that I missed more."

"Stuff… like me?"

Damn. It was her time to blush. He knew how to play that game after all. She averted her gaze and nodded. He took her in his arms, lifted her chin to his level and took her lips with his softly. She felt dizzy. Kissing never been so good. Which reminded her…

"Hummmm… By the way, my ex-boyfriend think you're a shoe fetishist."

"What?"

Ha! Now she got him. She could not explain anything yet. Not that she didn't wanted to but she was currently laughing so hard her stomach hurt. His face _was _priceless.

"L-l-l-long s-story! I'll t-tell you later!"

"So, are you going to make out on in front of my door all night or come in to say hi?"

"Ji-jii!"

Chihiro pushed the door open and ran to Kama-jii, leaving a shell-shocked Kohaku behind. A shoe fetishist? Him? And what does fetishist mean? He'll get her for that later. He walked in, looking as impassive as ever. She was hugging the old man, her leg disappearing under a mound of little black purring creatures. He smiled fondly. Everyone liked her so much.

"I missed you Kama-jii! You and your scratching beard! And you too my cute little furry friend! Are you all working hard for Ji-jii?"

They all jumped around squeaking. It was as good of an answer as any other.

"Good boys and girls!"

"So, Chihiro-chan, what brings you here? Got lost again? Your parents didn't eat spirit food, did they?"

"No-no-no! Don't worry! I came of my own free will! While we are talking about me getting back, could I get my old job back? Pleeeease? I practiced a lot when I was in the human world!"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Don't you always need hands? Or…is the Inn not as popular as it used to? No one come here anymore?" she asked coyly.

"Don't talk silly words, girl! This Bath House runs at full capacity every night! We're always busy like in a madhouse!"

"So you _do _need staff! Thank you Kama-jii! You won't regret this!"

"Wait! I…hum…"

But she was already opening the back panel to get to the elevator.

"You've been had… Ji-jii." Kohaku teased him.

"Don't call me that!" he answered.

"Why not? She did!"

"Well… she… she…"

"I got it. See ya later, old man. I better hurry or I'll have to transform to be able to catch up."

"He he. You've got a feisty one here, lad. Don't let her ever escape your grasp... again."

Kohaku stopped a moment, the panel raised above his head.

"I won't. It was what she chose after all."

The old bath house owner saw Chihiro enter her office, bouncing and red in the face. As red…as Kohaku's face? What happened in that elevator?

"Hello Granny!"

"Granny? I'll make you a Granny if you keep calling me that! So what are you here for? Looking for a job? HAHAhahahahahahaaaaa…"

"Yes, thank you! My last wage was of nine hundred yen an hour. Thanks you for taking care of me!" she answered, bowing low.

"What… Hey! Wait a minute! I haven't agreed on anything yet!"

"Was I not good enough last time? I grew up and got experience! I'm taller, stronger and prettier!"

"In what will that help?"

Chihiro took a pose, lightly bent, talking to an imaginary customer.

"Welcome to the Spirit Inn! Right this way sir, I'll be taking care of you shortly!"

She said that with a charming smile and a well-placed wink. Kohaku was already feeling jealous of that invisible customer. The old manager saw that.

"Well then… Maybe I could place you somewhere, but for the wages…" argued Yubaba.

"You'll give her the equivalent of what she had, or more."

"And why should _you _decide of that, my dear Kohaku?" purred the old witch.

"Because if not, we'll take a look at _my _wages for the services I lend you. You know, about those regular raised promises…"

"Chihiro! Welcome back!" promptly said the massive woman.

* * *

The girls of the staff threw a massive "Welcome back" party. There were paper lanterns, crepe paper and confetti everywhere she went. They knew they would have to clean it off at the end of the night, but they didn't cared much right now. Kohaku gave her a timid public kiss before mumbling something about going back to work. He fled from the woman under a shower of catcalls… and confetti. Look like they had even more to celebrate!

Chihiro helped the girls with the customers, dancing them to their baths, with the ones who had legs anyway. Songs erupted everywhere and the customers, enjoying the particular festive mood, left generous tips.

When Chihiro got to the common room to sleep, her working friends saw her shed a few tears.

"What wrong?" asked her Lin, knowing how her first night went, so many years ago.

"Nothing! I've wanted this for so long…"

"I would have never believed working here was so great."

"Believe me… it is."

Unknown to them, the other girls, pretending to sleep, didn't lose a word. They felt their chest tighten. They all felt a little better to be part of the dream world of someone like Chihiro.

The days passed, one after the other, without anyone bothering to count. Every days were pretty much the same, without ever the same things happening. She had so much to tell to Kohaku. Now that she was free to go wherever she wanted, she could go and visit him more often. He had his own apartment now, hidden on the back roof of the Inn. It was quite big and had huge sliding doors that led outside. She guessed it was pretty useful when he was in his dragon form.

Kohaku told her about all the friends that were not at the Bath House, like No Face who was still with Yubaba's sister. Some customers were still asking about her, now and then, like the radish spirit. She baby-sat Boh now and then, more for the fun of it then by necessity. At Yubaba's regret and fear, Boh started to grow up. If he continued to grow like that, he would need a new, bigger room. Her most evident fear was to have him leave the Inn. That was not to happen with Chihiro around so the witch was being extra nice with her.

On her side, Chihiro was telling tales about her time at the store. The success her ice cream had and the fun she had to put it back in business. She had her prior training in the Bath House to thank for that. She talked about the track club and how it helped her to catch a thief. Everyone where listening to her as not many people had stories of the human world that were not heard a hundred times already, and the customer didn't seem to tire to hear from them, even if she would tell it a thousand time!

She had a lot to talk about her friend too, her one month boyfriend and her general life in High School. Kohaku was teased without mercy about her ex-boyfriend, even going as far as to be asked if he would drown the guy if he ever crossed his river for stealing Chihiro's first kiss! He got a full body blush when she told him she started to go out with him because he had green hair like his. When Kohaku asked her more about him, she explained how Takeru was the reason she was there.

"He's the one who made me realized that the moment I set a foot back in the human world, the first time, I was only waiting for the moment to get back here."

She said that, leaning closer and closer on him.

"Did you ever thought about me during this time?" Chihiro finally asked.

She didn't even knew herself if she was serious or teasing at this point. Part of her wanted to know. She wanted to be sure. She needed a confirmation that she was not the only one of the two to have been longing for this day and that the sacrifice of her human life was not in vain.

"Like you… all the time. It was like I was waiting for you to come back. If I could have gone and get you… You would not have even one High School tale for us! It was… as if time dragged on and on until… I felt you would come back. I heard you saying so. I ran to the bridge and I waited. I've never wished for the sun to come down that much for so long."

She was so close to him now that their faces almost touched. She didn't care about teasing anymore. She put her hand on his chest, taking her time, and kissed him. She didn't go back to sleep with the other girls that night.

"Chihirooooooo… How come you were the first up but the last one to get to work? I don't understand! How come you didn't even unfold your futon last night? Did you slept on the ground?" Lin said, teasing her the next day.

"Oooooh… hush you!" Chihiro eloquently answered.

"My, my! Our young maiden may not be so innocent anymore! Hitomi saw you, as she was hanging the drapes this morning, giving a not-so-chaste kiss goodbye to Kohaku…"

"Nothing of the sort happened! Stop imagining things!"

"Sorry girl, but when it come to Kohaku, you're a terrible liar!"

Being spotted on, Chihiro did the only thing she could. Blush, make a face at them, tongue out, and get back to work with enhanced fervor. Even if she did felt a little sore after that night. No wonder his other form was a…powerful… dragon. She really had to think about something else or her face would betray her again.

"Ooooooooh! What are you thinking about now, Chihiro! You're so red all of the sudden!"

Damn!

* * *

Time dragged itself on wonderfully. Chihiro worked and love. How could this get any better! Kohaku, _her _little Haku, was shyly courting her, trying to keep a detached and impassible air to himself. It looked like even guy spirit tried to 'play it cool'.

Meanwhile, she took all the opportunities she got to ask specific questions to customers. All and every information were rewarded whit a bath of superior quality 'on the house'. Still she didn't want to upset the Yubaba so she paid the difference herself. One night, resting on the naked chest of her lover, she asked him a question.

"Do you think you could take a day off? I need you for something. I'd like to go see someone."

Kohaku simply kissed the top of her head.

The very next day, they flew off the roof of the Inn, on Chihiro's direction. Kohaku, being a river spirit, knew where they were heading. Still, she worked so hard for those directions he just let her lead the way. After a while, they saw huge mountains far away. As they got closer, Chihiro saw the ocean at her right. Then, she spotted a river slowly adding her water to the endless mass of water. They followed it a little while until they got to the mountain's feet. A lake formed by melting snow was feeding the life of a multitude of small flowers wherever she looked. They circled the lake, searching for someone. Then she saw her.

"Granny Tsuki..."

Kohaku landed a few pace away from the old woman. She was looking at them curiously, still sitting on the green grass. She wore a green kimono and looked like peace itself. Chihiro dismounted from the back of the neck of Kohaku and ran to her surrogate grand-mother.

"Chihiro? Is that really you?" asked the old woman, opening her eyes wide.

The young woman could not answer. She now had her head in her chest crying her eyes out. Part of her thought that if she had to shed anymore happy tears, she would dehydrate.

"My poor, poor little thing. There, there. I won't leave in smoke, don't worry. Thank you though. I could have never hoped for more from the afterlife."

"But the ocean..."

"Yes... I can get there anytime I like... but I like it here too. I'll surely go and see it at some time... but I'm not in any hurry, am I? What about you? What happened to you? You were looking perfectly healthy last time I saw you. And... Who is that fine young man waiting behind you to be introduced, that was a dragon just moments ago?

"Ha! Sorry! Granny Tsuki, this is my boyfriend, the river's spirit Kohaku. Haku-chan, this is Tsuki-obassan, the owner of that store I worked at."

"Please to meet you. Chihiro talked a lot about you."

"Is that so? Well, she told me only once about you but it was with so much eloquence... I'm glad you can be together."

"Don't worry Granny! I didn't pass away. I could get back to the human world... if I wanted to..."

"Which is not the case as you finally found what you were searching for even the very first day you met me. Am I wrong?"

"Nope!" She said, hugging Kohaku's arm.

They took their time to catch up. Then Kohaku touched her arm. She looked pleadingly. He closed his eye.

"Look like it's time to go, Granny."

She had not missed the silent exchange. Those two would be happy.

"Come back anytime you like, you know I always like your company. And be sure to get this fine young man with you. Quite the pretty boy..."

"Granny!"

"What?"

They hugged, giggling, and went their separate ways.

* * *

"You should take the day off and rest! It's not normal!" pleaded Chihiro to her boyfriend.

Kohaku was a little out of breath and sweaty.

"It's nothing... it's going to pass.

"Not if you keep pushing yourself! It started with a sneeze and now you have a fever! Stay down for once! Your duty can wait!"

He finally gave up and sat down. Now Chihiro _knew _he was feeling worst then he let on. He never missed a day's work. Except when she asked him to... But this was different.

"I'm going to get a doctor. If you move a strand of hair from that pillow, I'm going to tie you down!"

She got out of his apartment. Then, she started running. She never had been that worried. Something was awfully wrong. She went straight to see the manager. Yubaba didn't even try to weasel out of calling the doctor. In fact, she almost threatens him with curses if he wasn't there by the time she hung up the phone. She came to trust and respect Chihiro. The fact that it was about Kohaku she was in such distress only added to her own worry. She told Chihiro to calm down and get back to take care of her man. It would not do him any good to see her worried sick. She did just that. Wet towels, incense and foot massage... while saying what a baby he was to make a fuzz out of a little cold. Kohaku knew better than to take that seriously.

The doctor came. She waited outside the room, for two whole hours. Then, the spirit doctor got out.

"So?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

"What?"

"He's got nothing. Well... at least, nothing from the Spirit world."

Chihiro's spine grew cold.

"Meaning?"

"He's the spirit of the Kohaku River. If something happen to the river, something happen to him. Now that I mention this, it happened before. He was the spirit of a beautiful lake. He suddenly got ill... and died. Spirits are as immortal as their physical representation.

"So... something happened in the human world that got Kohaku to become like this"

"Yes."

"If it is fixed the way it was in the human world..."

"I'm practically certain that he will get back to full health."

"Understood. Thank you doctor."

"I'm sorry I could not do more."

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here on."

* * *

"Kamajii, I need a favor."

The four-armed men knew Chihiro was serious the moment she got in.

"What can I do for you my child?"

"I made some money here, but money here and in the human world isn't the same, isn't it?"

"You're a smart child... no. A smart young woman."

"Thanks. I wondered... if I could bring all of it in a form that would be more useful to me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Chi, Ki, Spiritual energy. Whatever you call it."

The man looked... impressed to say the least.

"You know that you can't carry a backpack full of spirit energy around now, do you?"

"I guessed that."

"It may change you."

"I'm ready to face the consequences."

He sat back, sighing.

"Then... I'm sure I've got some train ticket around here..."

"Train ticket? Why... Oh. Granny Zeniba."

"You're really a smart girl now, are you..."

"Hai..."

* * *

A few days later, Chihiro got back from her trip to the owner's twin sister place. She didn't seem so different on the outside, only calmer. But any spirit that looked at her did a double take. She directly went to see Kohaku. He was even worst. She hoped he would last long enough.

"I know what you're thinking, Chihiro-chan... Don't worry. You very well know time here..." he said weakly.

"Doesn't pass like in the human world. I know," she finished, nodding.

"Just... be careful, alright?" pleaded Kohaku, knowing he couldn't stop her.

"I will. I promise"

She knelled beside him and kissed him briefly. He needed his oxygen... She said very fast goodbyes and left the Inn without looking back. It was broad daylight. She hopped from stone to stone on the muddy ground. She walked a while and crossed the stone tunnel. She made it to the train station in time for the last ride of the day. She didn't mind spending her first night outside but she didn't have a sleeping bag. She needed to gather supplies... But she couldn't help but to go check out right now what was killing Kohaku like that. She got off at the stop, walked the same road she had taken right before coming back to the Spirit world. Everything still looked pretty much the same. She wondered if another year went by here. If she gets back home, she won't hear the end of it. There! There was the river.

Even at first sight, something was wrong. The riverside was... mucky. She found what looked like old garbage bags under a rock, touching the water. Algae seemed to litter the deep end. The water didn't have the clarity she remembered. She was shocked and so sad. There was the physical representation of Kohaku in this world and it was defiled! She walked in the river, blind to everything around her, and started to weep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Here you go for the third chapter. I like what I've done to Chihiro as she grew up. I hope you do to!**

* * *

How can this happen to him? He had a mechanic to watch out for those things, dammit! He got out of his car, lost in the middle of a campaign road. He opened the hood and checked the engine. Hopefully, it didn't look to be something too bad... There. No more fluid in the radiator. Just great. He drank the last of his water on the way back. He took the empty bottle on the seat next to him and started the ignition. The electrical system went on and opened the GPS. Water... Water... There! A river. The... Kohaku River. Well, it wasn't that far away. The towing would rise a hellava bill if he made them come all the way here.

So, the business man took a walk. He followed the GPS indications and came to the water point without problem. He filled his bottle and got up to get back but something stopped him from leaving. There was a bright light coming from right over that hill. Someone was... whispering. Campers telling scary stories maybe? He walked over the hill to check it out, simply curious. What he saw there, he would remember to his last breath.

A very young woman, no more than seventeen, was standing in the water at chest level. The agitated flow seamed to calm all around her as she let water drip from her opened palm. And she was crying. She was the picture of sadness. She was surrounded by a soft blue light that seemed to radiate from her. As her tears fell down, touching the water, they seemed to clear it were they dropped. Only to be stained back once they left her purification aura. The man stumbled back in superstitions fear. He ran back to where he left his car. He put the water he was still holding in the radiator, started his engine and sped away.

A river maiden...

He never talked of what he saw to anybody.

* * *

The next morning found Chihiro walking up on the river's side. She must have cried herself to sleep. She composed herself and brushed up the sand on her yukata. Now, she was almost presentable. Almost. Thankfully, she felt the spiritual energy keep her warm in her sleep. Granny told her the energy could take care of the most trivial need for a while like hunger and cold.

She got back to the train station. She had a lot to do, and not much time to do it. She figured that when no forms of life would remains in the river, the spirit of it would die. She wasn't going to let Kohaku disappear like that. She got off at a station not that far from her parent's home. She didn't have much of a choice: the bank she had her money into was there.

She entered the building under the disapproving eye of the cashier. The woman talked to her as if she entered the building by mistake.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"It's for a withdrawal."

"Can't you use your debit card?"

"Good idea. I think I'll get one now."

"I see. Can I have your name and your account number?"

She gave the information requested and the woman typed it in her computer.

"Well this is convenient. Ogino Chihiro was sixteen when she went missing, five years ago. I don't know how you did to look just like she was... five years ago."

"I aged well. I guess signing a paper would not grant me access to my account."

"Exactly. In fact, in such case, we call the police."

"I have an alternative to that."

"Oh? And what would it be?"

"Call M. Takeru."

"M... Takeru. The director. How would wasting his time help?"

"I know him. He will confirm that I am who I say I am."

"You'll leave if he does not."

"At once."

The cashier got the director on the line. Thankfully, he was in the building. He got down from his office, and the cashier was not to be calling the police that day…

"Chihiro-chan? Is that really you?"

"Hai, Takeru-kun... or should I say Takeru-san now?"

"Real funny. Come with me, we have much to say. Miss... sorry, I forgot your name again. Did she ask for something yet?"

"Yes... sir. A debit card and access to her account but the policy about missing people..."

"Nonsense! She informed this bank she was on a trip of unknown duration, thus, she wasn't missing to our eyes. Make sure the retroactive interest have been applied for the last five years."

"Yes sir. At once."

Her ex-boyfriend, now a handsome man, lead her politely to his office. To see the director took care of her with this much care, she could have been dressed like the wife of the emperor himself. Chihiro got her share of bows that she politely returned.

"What a graceful and polite young woman..." was said in her trail.

Funny how the illusion of money can change minds.

"So, you don't remember the name of your employees, Takeru-kun? I didn't know you so cold..." teased Chihiro once Takeru closed the door.

"I watched everything from a camera placed in the hall. We pride ourselves to be a friendly bank, with personal services like when my father was director, two years ago. Hahera-san is competent, but cold. She has to learn she is not above the client and that her talents does not make her irreplaceable."

"You grew up so much! I'm glad to see you again. I must admit that when I saw the personnel listing on the front door and that I saw 'M. Takeru', I thought it was still your father!"

"Ha ha! Yeah. Customers doesn't like changes too much when their money is involved. I didn't bother to add my first name. Please, take a seat.."

They sat on each side of the desk. Chihiro knew the real talk was starting now.

"At first I thought to play that little scene only to give a lesson to Hahera-san. Here, I should ask you who you are as it is nearly impossible you wouldn't have change in five years. But you seem to be more... mature. Then again... you always were."

"Don't worry, I wasn't frozen in some space labs! I was away... where time flow differently from here. Life is so sweet that you don't take a year..."

"I know a few billionaires who would give ninety percent of their stocks for finding such a place. So I guess you found... who was it again? Haku-san?"

"Yes. Life is really good with him. I was as happy as I could get."

"Was?"

"Yes. Something terrible is happening to him. I can't explain why, but his life depends on one thing now. The Kohaku River."

"The… Kohaku River."

"Hai. Probably you don't know, but it's badly polluted. I went to see it just yesterday. It's awful. His life literally _depends _on that river. I'm not talking of his mood, his job or his social conscience. I mean his health and very existence."

"So you came back home to change that. Is that it?"

"Yes."

"I will help you."

"Really?"

"On one condition."

Chihiro took a serious face. It was now she would know how much Takeru changed in five year.

"I have to meet my old rival," he stated, smirking.

None at all it seemed.

* * *

_I know someone who will help you get what you need. She put up a little agency that simply finds what people need and help them in any task. I told her to be discrete about your coming back._

That's all he told her. This, and an address. Four hundred fifty-six... Four-hundred fifty-seven. There. It didn't look at all like an office and more like every other apartment of the mega block. Here goes nothing. As the door opened, Chihiro learned something about Takeru. He's got a twisted sense of humor.

"Come in! How may I... CHIHIROOO! Where the hell have you been? Are you alright? You look like a mess!"

"Hugh... I am being strangled to death, but otherwise I am fine, Tayima-chan."

"Oh! Sorry! Come on in!"

The inside looked a lot more as it should. A mess. Tayima never was the most orderly person, but she could always find herself in her mess. She must have some sort of weird system.

"So, did you found your blue dragon yet?"

"What?" asked Chihiro, clearly surprised.

"Ha ha ha! It's a joke between Takeru and I. He told me about this Haku guy and I told him how you said you were sent by a blue dragon spirit. So it became kind of inside joke between us."

The sparking eyes of Tayima while talking of Takeru didn't lie one bit. She might not even be aware of it. She would have to do something about it... when she had the time.

"How come I look like an old wrinkled woman when you've still got your teenager grace? It's not fair!" wailed the young woman, looking at her high school friend.

"Tayima, you're barely twenty-one."

"Three years passed the 'cute' period! Don't remind me!"

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're here! I'm so glad you're back: we have so much to talk about!"

"If you don't mind, let's talk about work first and get the first steps down. Then we'll chit-chat. "

"Always so serious..."

"Remember that time I saved you?"

Tayima got instantly her seriousness back.

"Yes, I do. I realize now more than ever what you did."

"Now I've got to save Haku. He's in the grip of death. I don't know how much time he has. The doctor could not say. Weeks? Months? A year? I'm glad to see you again, don't misunderstand. But when Haku is concerned, everything else fades."

Tayima nodded her head.

"You're very vague and all, but in the name of our friendship and all you did for me, I won't ask more questions than needed. So, what do you need?"

"I've got the money. I need a team."

* * *

Chihiro wiped the sweat off her brow. She wore working gloves, hard pants and water boots. She would like nothing more than to feel the water on her ankles but it was not for today. She and her team of teens workers were cleaning up every single trash that got on, in or near the river. They had a few miles to cover, but the damage was not as bad as she first thought, which scared her. If it was not the trash, something else was doing the damage. They had to find out what. She took the tire she was getting out of the mud and threw it on the river bank. It was not a record at any length, but still impressive. The young ones, usually rude and blazed of life, followed her every moves with awe. She radiated so much energy… If only they knew.

"Break time guys! Yatsumo-kun got back with coffee and donuts for everyone!"

And she was such a nice boss. All she asked was to work at their pace. None of them wanted to deceive her.

"Hurray for the boss and the donuts!"

"Hurray!"

"I've got first dig!"

"You're mean, Chihiro-taicho!"

"Deliciously so! Akima, you're in charge for the rest of the day. I've got to go to the site that Todai student is going to test."

"What's it gonna be again?"

"Water purity tests. They said he's the best of his year. He's got credibility. We're going to know what's in this water we're swimming in."

"It doesn't look _that _bad."

She turned seriously toward him.

"Then it's even worse if you think this is normal. I would not want you to grow up in a world where _this _is considered good natural water."

"Hey... don't be mad… and you're talking like an old lady! You can't be more than..."

"Twenty-one. I'm twenty-one."

At that, she left a jaw-slacked teen behind and mounted her scooter. She put the gas on and sped away.

* * *

"So... What have you got?" asked Chihiro a mere moment after getting off her ride.

"Nothing nice."

The student seemed to have brought a mini-lab with him. Yes, they paid him well and it was a very valid experience. Still, she tough he would simply take a water sample. It was even better this way.

"You seem impressed by my 'arsenal'."

"It _is_ impressing."

"I'm not going to do this half-way, believe me. If you'll help me, we'll take sample at different place in the river every hour. We'll be able to tell exactly what goes in the water, and by the currents, where it is from. We'll chart about the worst hours of contamination."

"Contamination?"

"This is man-made. Someone is dropping stuff in the river. My computer will finish the analysis in a few moments now."

They started to take samples of the water, ground and vegetation. Chihiro was so thankful to Takeru at having found such a specialist on short notice.

"What's happening?"

Chihiro turned around. She didn't know why but she didn't like the man. He was looking quite normal. He was with his wife and child. They seemed to find this a good spot for a picnic. The little child went playing in the water under the protective gaze of the mother.

"You should call your child back. It is not safe."

"Why? Are you a government agent?"

"No. I'm doing this on my own. We have good reason to believe this river is being polluted."

"Ecologist. So you think you're so smart because you read one or two books, huh? You're one of the plagues of this society, disturbing our leaders for money that will go straight in your pockets only to help you close working companies! Our government would have seen to it if anything was wrong here! Why don't you go home and find yourself a job? Or better: a husband!"

Now Chihiro knew why she had a bad feeling. He was a commoner. One of those people who are blinded and totally disconnected from their environment. She knew how to deal with that kind. They _so_ loved facts, especially printed ones. They were so simples.

"Todai-san! Could you get me the last results?"

"Hai, Taicho!"

"Todai-san? Taicho?"

"He's the top of his chemistry class in Todai. He's going to teach his teachers in a few years. For now, he's working for me."

The young men came with a pile of paper with a few words, phrases and number highlighted.

"Wow," simply said Chihiro, only raising her eyebrow. She did her best to swallow back the bile that crept in her throat.

"What? What is it?" asked the man, suddenly afraid of the paper she held.

"Phosphor, iron, oils, a fair dose of solvent, acids and... now that's not surprising."

"What?" The man was almost hysteric now.

"Coliforms."

"What's that?"

"A bacteria present in excrement. There is quite a lot of it. So... Your child his bathing in piss and poo. Nice for the skin."

"AYAMIII! GET TENSHI OUT OF THERE! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Chihiro turned her back on him and went back to the student.

"Sorry. I didn't get you name."

"Todai-kun will do! God, some people are..."

"A result of how we mold them. They cut the trees around them but they still show forests on TV. I'm sure that if the news would show dinosaurs, they'd believe they are back."

"That's sad"

"That's reality."

* * *

"There it is," spoke Todai-kun, pointing a spot hidden in weeds.

"We passed this spot and didn't even see it," whispered Chihiro, shocked.

"It's been carefully hidden."

"If not for the amazing quality of the water just upspring of here, I would have passed it too."

From the soil, a discrete cement pipe was constantly throwing up a grey-black mix of substances. They just had to look up to see the manufacture about two hundred meters away.

"They were not here five years ago."

"I'd say... They have been doing this for a little less than a year."

"A year too much. Take what you need from here. I've got a meeting to arrange with the boss of that... abomination."

"Stay calm. Don't rush head down against a company. Use the bureaucratic way first."

"And if I'm ignored, put on standby indefinitely or they buy their way out of law procedures?"

"Then we'll fight dirty. I may not look like it, but I'm a little bit of an extremist."

"Thank the spirits you're on our side."

* * *

A very well dressed Chihiro walked in the front door of the administration building of 'Kohaku's product', a paper and cardboard container devices manufacture.

"May I help you?" The secretary asks in an anonymous polite tone.

"Yes. I have an appointment with the PDG, M. Yatako."

"And you are...?"

"Miss Ogino Chihiro."

"Ogino... Yes. I've got it here. Please wait a moment. He will receive you shortly."

"Thank you."

She waited about ten minutes before being led to impressive double doors. At least, impressive for someone who didn't work at a place where the doors were meant to let pass huge spirits.

"Welcomes Miss..." said a man, presenting a hand to shake.

"Ogino Chihiro. Pleased to meet you, Yatako-san," answered Chihiro, unfazed.

"Yes, yes. What can I do for you?"

"As you are a busy man, I will cut straight to the point."

She opened her attaché-case and let out a manila folder. The simple kind, anonymous one that tell 'you're in trouble, and there is copy of me ready to pop out'. He took it, opened it and began to read under her patient eye. Fifteen minutes later, he put down the documents.

"There is a mistake."

"I'm sure there is not and I'm sorry of it, believe me."

"No, I mean it. We are very protective of the environment. It's even in our products campaign! We have government official's certificates that confirm that our industry is totally clean. They take measures of the environment impact as the law obliges us and we have really good results."

"Those reading were taken in the last weeks by one of the most promising student of Todai of his year in chemistry. No certificates can rule that out."

"You misunderstand. They can. They are. So you might want to drop it. This river is clean to the government's standards. We have nothing to hide, but if you keep on searching, you may end up... lost along the way. Please go home and forget about this."

"Thank you for tour time, Yatako-san."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_'Thank you for your time Yatako-san.'_

_'You're welcome.'_

Todai-kun stopped the tape.

"This explains the little visit I got yesterday."

"Visit?" asked Chihiro, frowning.

"At my lab at the University. Or more likely, what's left of the lab."

"They didn't..."

"They did as a warning. Well, it's their lost."

"I'm so sorry..."

"A victory without a fight... is an easy one and I would not have minded. What I lost is nothing compared to the clean conscience I'll get fighting this war. Don't worry. None of the data is lost. The most precious equipment was hidden too. For them, glass tubes, essay tubes and colorful shimmering stuff is a chemistry lab. That's what I gave them to destroy."

"You mean..."

"Yeah. I was prepared. I still declared it as vandalism to the police. One more proof when we'll take'em down."

"So is it time."

"Oh yeah. Time to return the favor."

* * *

M. Yatako was going home after a long day. Journalists from TV or newspapers were trying to get an interview, or at least, a statement, about their part in the pollution of the Kohaku River. It seems other independent research labs received samples of the river and confirmed the given conclusion: the water was defiled. He knew this would be in the news, both on TV and in the papers.

He was getting in the parking lot when he saw agents of security of the company running around.

"What's happening here?"

"Sir! We apologize. They were gone before we could catch them."

"Who?"

"You must have just missed the message. Someone threw water balloons on the cars parked here. They threw them over the security fence."

"My car... Dammit."

"But something is wrong. It smells really bad for water."

"Smell? What do you..." Then said odor met him. He never smelled such a stench! He hastily put a tissue over his nose.

"Find the culprit! Call a cleaning crew and send my car to specialists to get that rotting stench out of there! They better do a god job..."

"Yes sir. Do you have any idea who would do this to you? Or why?"

"Do I look like a seer! It's YOUR job to tell ME who did this, beat then up, get them on court and beat them up again!"

"Yes sir! Sorry sir! Right now sir!"

The scared agent knew better than to keep asking questions. The poor man was not at the end of his trouble. It was a week of hell. Whoever was responsible for the acts hit them everywhere they had a blind spot. The camera system did cover the grounds but there were still dead angles passed the fences.

He had to call the cleaning crew to do something about a huge amount of water at the employees' entrance. Before they knew it, stinking water glued itself on tires and car frames, getting a strong odor under their windows.

The second day, it was dead fish and little animals. The cleaning crew was positive: they were poisoned by chemical like the one we find in waste. Some people began to fear coming to work. The third day was rather peace full. Paper tracks were sticks everywhere on the security fence, even with the enhanced surveillance. Tons of those where thrown inside, getting carried by the winds. Most employees even had it mailed at their mailbox, in the company courier. By then, the employees were curious. The troubles had caused them only minor inconvenience, but those tracts changed things a little.

It told them about the state of the river. It told about the test result and the political corruption that stopped the government from acting, since they had the results in hands too. The last sentence was dreadful. 'Is that the water you want to drink tomorrow?' The next day, the employees all bring their lunch, and water bottles. To those who didn't, nothing happened. The administrative laughed at their employees, even if they had ordered take-out. They didn't when they saw how one day of lost cafeteria food cost. They found contaminated stinking sand in the flower bands all around the buildings. They were all dead by the end of the day.

On the fourth day, hell was sent. The water tanks were contaminated by stained water. The food of the cafeteria was cooked with that water. Half the employees were sent home with antibiotics. The other half called sick the next day. The administration staff was, of course, still eating take-out or at the restaurant. They wished they didn't go to work either. With just enough security to close all the entrances, they barely stopped an angry mob to get in. They were trapped in the main building. The cops were called and remembered about who they had connections with.

It was ugly. The protestors were beaten up. Some of them were injured seriously. Broken limbs, cuts and bruise were happily sent their way by the so-called 'force of order'. One girl in particular had been targeted. They didn't realize she was distracting them while most of the others escaped. Few were arrested since no property damage had been done that day. The girl, with a broken arm, limping, got away.

That was the end of the week. The company had spent millions of yens in cleaning the place in just seven days. They would lose tens of millions more if the employees were still too sick to come to work on the weekend. Contracts might be lost. They would have to deal with this. They had to hammer the head of the group with their best lawyer and send him to jail for as long as they could.

M. Yatako was watching the security tape of the crowd being beaten. Then he saw her. HER! She was the source of all that! He should have known! It was the waste they threw in the Kohaku River she spilled on them all week long. His conscience only gave him a twitch. He was used at suppressing it. He would get her. He would send 'The Shark' on her. He was one of the most competent lawyers of all Japan and distant family. He would do them a favor and put on hold whatever he was doing. The guy was so good he never had to do anything illegal to win. That's why he was so rich: no bribes to pay! He would enjoy seeing The Shark rip her to shred.

* * *

Chihiro passed a bad night. Thankfully, Todai-san and the young ones that helped her clean the river were not as seriously hurt as she though. She paid for all medical bills. Her money stack was getting lower, but she didn't want to take on Take-kun's offer of discreet financial help. She decided to take his offer to pull a few strings instead. They wanted to get violent? Let's show the world about it.

* * *

M. Yatako had assembled the whole council of administrators to greet 'The Shark'. He was a middle aged man of very usual constitution. He wasn't tall or short, nor was he fat or skinny. His face wasn't sharp or soft, but his eyes were always shinning of terrifying intelligence. It was as if he was always smiling from a joke only he knew... of something he had over you, which he usually did.

"We are honored to have a powerful man such as yourself to take care of this business, Itsuya-san."

"I can't be as powerful as the PDG of the company that pays for my service, Yatako-san..."

"Non-sense! I was referring to your talent and reputation as 'The Shark'! My money can pay for your service but I can never dream to achieve the level of persuasion you have on the common man..."

"You're a real flatterer, aren't you?"

The informal jab was laughed politely by the whole room. Time was now for the business. A personal meeting between him and M. Yatako would have been enough, but he seemed to like his little show of power. Oh well. Since he was paid to be there, as well to give him what he wanted.

"I saw the facts and I can assure you the days of freedom of this woman are counted."

The audience relaxed at once. They didn't want to drag that business too long.

"I can easily get her two year of jail only from the multiple trespassing. Then, one year for the damage done."

"Only one year?"

"That's the beauty of the thing. We'll look really good for asking so little, but there is a loophole. She'll get only a year _if _she can pay for all the damage."

"She'll never be able to get such a sum..."

"This is why we'll ask a year more for each million yen she can't pay back."

"That's at least five more years..."

"Plus a fine for reputation spoiling, which she won't be able to pay and only add to her time and we'll ask for public apology that she'll refuse. So she'll look bad in front of the mass media."

"You are a genius, Shark-san."

A guard erupted from the door, stopped dead in his track and bowed low.

"Yatako-san! The protestors of last week are back!"

"Excellent timing! The cops will surely..."

"Sorry, sir, to interrupt you, but she brought national T.V. along, with, as head reporter, Sakura Yayumi."

"What? How did she do that? That could mean trouble. We can't just send the cops after them now! Maybe if we can get the camera man's tapes..."

"I'm sorry again sir, but they are live on T.V."

The guard ran to a giant screen in the corner of the room, opened it and set it to the national news channel. They saw their own building in background with the star reporter Sakura-chan and a young girl that could not be more then eighteen.

"For those who just joined us, tell us again what life was for you, these past months?"

"Thank you Sakura-chan. It wasn't pretty. I had to pick up garbage for months around the Kohaku River to keep it clean. I had the help of a few young peoples who have their country's pride to hearth."

They heard loud cheering behind them and Sakura-chan giggled at that.

"But the worst was not that, Sakura-chan. When we took sample of the river water, we found out that it was carrying industrial waste, chemicals and bacteria in very concerning quantities. The company responsible for dropping these, Kohaku Product, refuses to admit their faults. They..."

The monitor went off.

"Tsk. Just she waits. We can use the mass media too. This doesn't change anything now, Shark-san. Shark-san? Itsuya-san, are you okay?"

He was looking at the black monitor still in shock. It was her! The river maiden! The one he saw a few months ago, crying in the river! She was as pretty and had the same energy that she had back then! Could they not see it? That aura of power that practically surrounded her?

"You can't win," he simply said, shaking his head, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Give up now before something bad happens. Surrender to her demands. Right now, on T.V."

"Are you insane? Why should we..."

"Did you not HEAR ME? You hired me to tell you the best course of action! This is it! Give up while you still can! While you still have a company!"

The council was shocked and scared. When you see the biggest shark of the water turn tail and run, there must be something big coming!

"But... but... we can't! What will we look like!"

"Then will you let me handle this if you promise to honor the lady's demand?"

"Isn't there any other option?"

"Close the factory."

"Then I give you full authority."

"Thank you. I'll be going now."

* * *

"I gave you back the Air, Jaji. We will keep you inform of any development about this through the day. "

"Thank you Sakura-chan"

The cameraman put up his hand, kept it there a moment before dropping it. Sakura-chan let out a sigh and smiled at Chihiro.

"Now _this_ is news report! Live T.V. about something important! Thank you for giving us this opportunity!"

"Thank you for taking it. It made the cops powerless. How could they attack us without risking injuring you?"

"Chihiro? Chihiro, is that you?" was heard right behind her.

"This is sooo... not the time," whispered Chihiro, dropping her head.

"Who is this" asked Sakura-chan.

"My mother. Father must not be far."

"Aren't you glad to see them here and see what you are giving so much efforts in?"

"I left my house about six year ago, leaving them a letter."

"Oh," simply answered Sakura-chan, scrunching her nose.

"Exactly. They might be mad."

"Chihiro, come here this instant!"

"Told you," said Chihiro.

Chihiro walked to her parents, not wanting to create a scene anymore then it was.

"Hello mother, father. I'm sorry but right now is really not the time for..."

Then her father slapped her. Rather hard.

"How DARE you? You're back from a five year absence and do not give any sign of life for almost a whole year? We saw the news! We talked to your friend Tayima. You bring dishonor to our household. Stop putting yourself on stage and get your things. We're going home. You'll have to face consequences young girl..."

A cold rage filled Chihiro. Her spiritual energy peaked, leaving not even a red cheek where she'd been hit. She turned toward her father and looked right at him. It's as she though: a commoner. Her reply was like her tone: icy.

"Hito-san. I would like you to refrain touching me ever again. You can get back home and forget you ever had a daughter. I haven't been to that house you called home for over five years, and haven't considered it so for... over ten years or so. By the way, honor isn't what you're talking about. You confused it with shame and embarrassment. Honor is depending on your action, not image. Leave, and never come back before me. I disown you as my parents."

She simply turned. She heard him trying to get to her again but she guessed he had been stopped by some of her supporters. In fact, if she'd turn back, she would have seen her ex-dad on the ground. One of the teens that helped to clean the river sent an uppercut right in his stomach. He wanted to do it since he saw the man hit Chihiro. He refrained himself to keep it up only in her favor.

Chihiro, fired up, went to the building gate and started to shout.

"What pride do you take from soiling the water of your country? Where will you stop? If those arguments aren't enough, think of those who have contracts with you! Once they hear about this, do you think they'll still make business with you? Those Americans with their big wallets, will they invest in you, taking the risk to be dragged in the mud? Will you silence us like the last time, with a beating? Don't you have any shame in destroying something so pure that's going be there after your grand-children pass away?"

She took her breath back, and a man chose that time to come out of the building. Sakura-chan was on Air the entire time.

"It's Itsuya-san, 'The Shark'! For those of you living in your closet at home, The Shark is the nickname of the most respected lawyer of Japan! It seems that he's the one that will defend Kohaku Products in this war of words! We will witness the first round right here!"

Itsuya-san walked calmly to the gate and waved a sign to the security guard. The fellow hesitated a moment, but ended up sliding open the heavy metal gate. Chihiro walked up to him. He stopped a moment in front of her but was unable to look at her in the eyes for long. He took two step back, kneeled down on both knees and bowed low, his forehead touching the dirty ground.

"Gomen nasai."

Someone, somewhere in the crowd, dropped something on the ground. It's worth mentioning because that's the only sound that could be heard at the moment. No camera flashes. No talking or whispering. Not even the shuffling of feet on gravel. Everybody was frozen stiff. For the first time in her career, Sakura-chan was not the one to gather her wits first.

"Get back up, Shark-san," Chihiro said softly.

"I am no shark in front of the river maiden, but I will get back up because you ordered me to."

He had whispered so that only she could hear. He then talked to a normal volume that could be taped by the huge number of recording devices around.

"The company I accepted to represent, after a meeting about this case, realized that they were, and still are, at fault, on every accounts. This is unacceptable. Kohaku Products is going to set this right this instant. Specialists are going to be called and given the task to make this industry greener than grass. If we have too, we'll stop the production while the procedure is established. We're going to send teams to make sure nothing is left out of place. We do not need to organize any meeting with you. We know what's wrong. You told us numerous times. We're going to fix this, with no more excuses. Once again, for all the trouble, gomen nasaï."

The man bowed low, once again. Chihiro smiled slowly, took a step toward the man, forced him to straighten up and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

She was crying softly, but for once, it was in relief. Maybe, just maybe, the fight was over.

The man, in normal circumstances, would have patted her back awkwardly and smiled nervously, but this was the river maiden hugging him close. He felt as if he was surrounded by her gentle energy. It gave him the urge to cry too. He circled her back with his arm and let go of a few tears. The media had a field day about the 'crying shark'.

* * *

The council of Kohaku Product was really down about all the promises that the Shark made in their names. None the less, they faced the music. They could not get out of that one, especially after the Shark got back to them, his eyes glinting madly, and told them that if they did not do it, he would sue them even past the grave. Surely, that was a minor inconvenient compared to breaking their words to a young lady… Their profits took the deep plunge, but even bad publicity is publicity. Itsuya-san helped them by organizing a severely mediated follow-up of the changes the manufacture went under.

In the time span of a month, it was done. Two day after the confrontation, the waste stopped totally from flowing out of the pipe. A team got there, dug around the pipe all the way to the building, and extracted it from the ground. Then, they filled back the trench. The production stopped a whole week. When they stated again, no waste were dumped around. Even the fumes coming out of the chimney seemed lighter. The river was inspected from beginning to the end. They went as far as to purchase some unused lands alongside the river so that none would do as they did before. They knew their budget would be tight for a few years after that, but it was better than... breaking their word to a young lady, of course.

Exactly one month later, one night, Itsuya-san followed a familiar road in the country side. He pulled is car over and stopped at a precise point. He remembered clearly. He was just a little over where he had his radiator problem last time. He didn't know how or why, but he knew he was at the right place, at the right time. He expected something to happen. He walked, without the direction of his GPS. He could hear clearly the water running, even in the distance. He saw, once again, the blue light in which bathed an apparition last time. She was there again, crying and laughing. The illumination on the water was of her tears that were spreading across the river easily. It went up and down the current, filling the view alight, even in the dead of the night.

The man's chest swelled. He gave up his professional pride in a heartbeat in that council room, but now he was feeling the pride that came from personal achievement. If it was not for him and his choice, she would not be laughing right now. He felt good. He felt more human than he ever did. Little did he know that he was one of the few that could see her as she was right now. He was no commoner. He wasn't superstitious anymore. He believed. He went back to his car, feeling his very soul cleaned from the view, and went back home. He slept with the peace of the worthy.

* * *

Chihiro was having lunch with Takeru-kun and Tayima-chan. She was apologizing for telling her parents where she was. She never imagined it would end up like this. Chihiro put her hand over Tayima's and locked eyes with her.

"Tayima-chan, don't worry. I'm not mad at you. You had your heart at the right place. They did not. I personally don't believe that hell is paved with good intention. What else would the road to heaven be made with?"

Tayima almost cried, but instead she gave a bear hug to Chihiro that almost send them out their respective chairs and Takeru's coffee on his lap. He was lucky to have it in his hand at that moment.

"So, Chihiro-chan, you still have a promise to keep. I want to meet my old rival. I thought he would come to lunch with us," told the banker lightly.

"It's not that easy, Take-kun. If you want to meet him, and it's the same for Tayima-chan, you have to go where he is. I believe you can make it. It's not anyone who can get there, but I can take you."

"No problem! I'll book a plane for us three!" said her first boyfriend cheerfully.

"We're going now. In train," countered Chihiro.

"In train."

"Yes, and you're better to put anything you have going on hold and take at least… a month off."

"A month?" they both exclaimed.

Chihiro sipped her coffee, very relaxed.

"Don't you trust me?"

At that Takeru, locked his eyes on her a full ten seconds. Then, he took out his cell phone. He sped-dialed his office number.

"Hahera-san? It's Takeru-san. Yes. I take a month off starting today."

Takeru lifted his ear from his phone and they could all hear the yells. He bravely put it back in place and started talking.

"Hahera-san! Hahera-san! Jelly fish butter! No, that was to get your attention. Report any meeting to my assistant. Wasn't he formed for those cases? No cell calls, they probably won't reach anyway. Take care of my home bills as usual. That's all. Oh, and Hahera-san? Behave with my assistant. He's still innocent."

Takeru hung up. Tayima had a perplex look on her face.

"Innocent?"

"I discovered lately that Hahera-san was a S.M. adept."

"Are we talking S.M. as in..."

"Yeah. She wanted me to 'spank her like a bad little girl'. I told her to shut up and get me a coffee. I think she had an orgasm right there. She was disappointed that it didn't turn me on."

Tayima stared, open-mouthed while Chihiro was almost howling with laughter. Tayima took her own cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi! Could I talk to Maki-chan? It Tayima-san. Thank you… Maki? I'm going away from my office starting this evening. Take care of the plants for me, okay? A month, maybe more. No, no calls. Just let them pile up. If they want me to take care of it, they'll wait. Ok. Thanks, bye."

Tayima hung up, ignoring the amused look of Takeru. But she could not very long.

"What? I'm a business woman too! I can get a month vacation when I want! It's my little company so I'm not asking any permissions!"

"Who was it?" asked Takeru.

Tayima's face reddens.

"My neighbor's daughter. She waters the plants when I go away for a few days."

Takeru looked at her dreamingly.

"You're lucky. Your business associates sounds friendlier than mine."

Tayima's face heated up even more. Chihiro though that she, maybe, would not have to push too hard to get them together.

"Take the minimum with you. We're meeting at the train station in front of Tayima's place in two hours. We have to get there before sunset."

She got up and took her leave.

"What does sunset have to do with anything?" asked Takeru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: For the last time: I don't own anything remote to the anime movie Spirited Away. I would gladly sell this story to see it happen on DVD thought...**

**I hope you will like this! This is the fourth chapter and conclusion of this story. You have to know it was all written down when I posted the first chapter. As I said in the first, Merry Christmas Anne-Marie! This is the final part of your gift! Have fun! Thanks to everybody else who read this and reviewed. You're the best.**

* * *

Takeru and Tayima met at the bottom of the stairs of her apartment building. Both of them had traveling clothes on. They spotted Chihiro come their way. To say they were surprised was an understatement. She had, in this short time, her hair done. She wore the most beautiful kimono they had ever seen. The wavy blue pattern seemed to glide everywhere on her at every steps. If Itsuya-san was to see her right now, he would probably kneel down again and prostrate, mumbling incoherently. Her friends, not being as receptive of her energy, did only a little better. Chihiro stopped a moment in front of them.

"Let's go."

Then she was off. The charm, never weakening, opened a way on the streets, and even at the train station, they had a whole compartment for them. The shock eventually wore off and Tayima found her voice back.

"Why the get up?"

"Me coming back is an occasion it itself. Don't worry, you're perfect like that."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. They got off at the station Chihiro indicated. The sun was quickly going down. They walked at a good pace and climbed up the way to the stone archway. Takeru was, by then, out of breath. Tayima wasn't much better. For the first time of the day, Chihiro hesitated. She turned toward them.

"You still have the chance to go back. I won't hold it on you."

"After all these efforts," wheezed Takeru, "why would we want to go back?"

"Then look at me in the eyes. I'm going to be serious here. Deathly so."

That got their attention.

"You will be shocked and most probably scared witless. You will HAVE to get a hold on yourself. Do not eat anything in the stands and I mean it! Not a single thing! Be humble and respectful. You will be seen and judged by your own humanity, not by your standing on the society we left behind. Did you hear me?"

Both nodded a little dumbly.

"Good," she sighed. "Follow me."

She passed the archway. She had more difficulty crossing the stepping stone in her kimono since the water was already beginning to flow between them.

"Hurry up!"

They managed to cross before the rocks were covered. They assisted to the birth of the river that took place every night.

"What was that? Did a dam opened?" wondered Takeru out loud.

"Come. Never get far from me," said Chihiro, ignoring the question.

"Hey, I can see a boat coming here already, can you believe it? Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me behind!"

Tayima ran up to them. They passed a few buildings enlightened by paper lantern.

"An old Theme Park! Does Haku-san work here?"

"Yes, in a way. His real name isn't Haku. Only I call him that here."

"Oh?"

"Yes. His full name is Kohaku."

"Kohaku? Like the river you saved?" asked Tayima. "Wait. Didn't you said, when you first came to see me, that you did all that to save Ha... Kohaku's life? But it's the... river... you saved... Hey, did you saw some kind of mist move ahead?"

"Stay close."

They passed the food stands. By now, spirits were appearing left and right, eating the food. Chihiro's friends were scared. The everyday Japanese is superstitious. Now they were surrounded by spirits. Most, if not all of them had a physical form of a sort and were going on their business. Many turned toward them. They quickly realized it was Chihiro they were looking at. She nodded at them, smiling. Some even waved their hand... hands... limbs... at her. Her companions, very slowly, untensed, but they never let go of either of her arms.

"Guys... you're with me. Everybody realized it already. The worst is mostly done."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah. The most difficult one is the owner of that Inn we're going to."

"Can't we stay elsewhere?"

"No. I worked there when I wasn't in the human world. Kohaku's working for her too, even if it's on his own terms. She's quite powerful around. Just be polite, but don't stand down. She'll walk all over you otherwise, even if you're my friends."

That was nothing to calm them, but they figured the owner, at least, would not be as freaking scary then some spirits they crossed. They gradually let go of Chihiro's arms but followed her one step behind. They were her guest after all. She seemed so... at ease. They oddly felt she was where she belonged, but then they thought of something. What was Kohaku like? A chill went up their spines thinking of his nickname: The Blue Dragon.

They got to huge double doors and were greeted by normal looking woman. They seemed to be taking care of the hot baths.

"Welcome! Welcome to the... Chihiro? Is that really you? You're so pretty! You finally came back! We were expecting you soon but not with company!"

"Ika-san... Thank you for your warm welcome. We'd like to see the owner, please, if you do not mind."

Ika was taken aback a moment by her tone but quickly reacted. She bowed formally and extended a hand toward the entrance.

"Hai! If you could follow me this way please!"

She led them all the way to an elevator. Many gave her enthusiasts greeting but calmed at her polite answer. They knew that there was something going on. They got in the owner office and the employees got back to work.

"Chihiro-chan! I'm so glad you're back!" said Yubaba, enthusiast.

"I'm happy to be back, manager-san. Let me introduce you to Takeru-kun and Tayima-chan. They helped me a lot in the human world and are true friends. They wanted to see for whom they spent almost year of their life helping me."

The owner was only slightly surprise at her formal tone.

"So... you finally grew up in a woman, Chihiro-chan. Always remember who are your superiors, my girl, and you'll never have any problems here."

"Of course," bowed Chihiro, but she straighten back up and looked her dead in the eyes with a steel face.

"Oooh... oh... Ha ha ha! I like you girl. I'm charmed to meet you, Chihiro's friends. Let's talk later. For now, he is waiting for you. You know the way, I believe."

"Hai."

Chihiro bowed again as did her friends, and turned back. In the corridors, Takeru let out a deep breath he was holding since they crossed that door.

"That went well. Never been so stressed on vacation thought."

"Me neither," agreed Tayima.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't worry, Chihiro. We choose to come here, and you warned us. Kinda. Even if we would have liked to known beforehand… "

"Would you have believed me?"

"Hummm… Probably not."

Chihiro opened a door that let them reached the outside. The view was, to say the least, unusual. They were directly on the roof. They had to be careful not to leave the path made on the center tiles of the roof since the fall, on each side, seemed reaaaaaaaaaally long. At the end of the path, on the edge of the roof, stood what look like a traditional mansion. It gave them a better idea of how big this place was! The house on the roof looked so small compared to the whole building! It would have been stranger, if they had not already met spirits, seen a giant baby waving from behind a curtain, a big-headed matron and other unnamed individual.

"That guy must not be afraid of height," said Tayima.

"That's for sure," agreed Takeru.

Chihiro stopped before the door and, with a shaky hand, opened it. Kohaku was dressed very formally and was just walking in the living room. He stopped dead in his track, seeing her on his doorstep.

"I'm home," she said, smiling shyly.

Next thing she knew, she was in his arm, her feet leaving the ground.

"I know it's stupid, since it's you who saved me, but I was so worried…"

"Gomen…"

"You saved me."

"Hai."

"You look so beautiful. I love you so much…"

"Hai."

"Will you marry me?"

"Hai!"

He kissed her desperately, gripping her close to him. He never wanted to let her go ever again. He felt both their tears blend together before falling off their cheeks. When he put enough space between them, he looked at her face. She was crying, smiling, and never looked so happy.

Tayima gripped Takeru's arm and put her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. She never saw something so true and beautiful than those two in her life. Then, she realized where she was resting her head. She felt Takeru's arm on her shoulders. She looked up to him and he surprised her with a kiss of his own. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad thing after all…

* * *

The marriage was celebrated at the Inn since no other building around could welcome that many guests. A huge room in the basement, rarely used, was cleaned and decorated. On the high ceiling were hung hundreds of paper lanterns. In a more private space was the room where the ceremony itself was held, but as soon as they finished their quiet exchange of vows, the cheering was deafening. The place shook with energy and Takeru was afraid that the roof would not hold when they shared their first public, married kiss. Tayima was doing her share of cheering and catcalls.

The reception was grandiose. The food, decorations, the performances of the singers and dancers was a pure enchantment. Takeru managed in the festivities to get a hold of the… peoples and others' entities attention.

"Hi! As one of the only human guest from Chihiro's original world, I'd like to say a few words," he said, rising from his seat.

Kohaku and Chihiro turned toward him.

"I was privileged to be one of her friends in High School, and still is after all this. She would always seem to be touched by the spirits. Still, I guess nobody back home would have expected her to marry one."

They're was polite laughing at that. Takeru was smiling inwardly.

"She would have been considered weird and strange if she would have told her tale about the Spirit World. I can't understand the loneliness she must have felt, having this wonderful secret that she couldn't tell. She joked about it a few times. Even then, she would not do it too often as not to raise suspicion in our conservative world. I dated her, for a short period of time, at the end of which she broke up with me. She was honest enough to tell me she liked another man. The funny thing was that I looked like him after I lost a bet! I had my hair dyed in the same color as yours!"

There was another laughing row. That human was funny!

Kohaku was surprised. He didn't know about that. It _was_ amusing! He turned toward his wife to see her frowning. Why so? He wasn't angry or jealous she dated another.

"But then I asked her: who are you leaving me for?"

Chihiro was nervous. She remembered that conversation. -He wouldn't…-

"Her answer surprised me!"

-He would!-

"She told me she loved a shoe fetishist!"

There was silence, right before a full gale of laughter erupted in the place! In the chaos, they could hear the booming voice of Chihiro.

"TAAAAKEEERUUUUUUU! I'm going to rip your head off with my teeth!"

This just sent more laughs. It started to die down after a while. Chihiro had her head in her hands while Takeru had a victory smile.

-This can't get any more embarrassing…-

"Honey?"

"Hum… Yes? Haku-chan?"

"What's a shoe fetishist?"

Any observer, from either world, that would have seen this scene, would have drowned in insanity. The room was full of human and spirits, arms in arms, laughing their head off. Some of them were rolling on the ground. A blobby spirit was laughing so much you could not even guess what his original form was. Most human-like life forms were holding their stomach, trying to ease the pain from so much laughing.

Even Chihiro could not stop herself. She eventually bent to whisper something in the ear of her husband. When she was finished, he looked at her incredulously.

"What? That makes me a shoe fetishist?"

There would be a lot of abdominal cramps that evening.

* * *

Chihiro and Kohaku were flying through the sky, a particular lake as a destination. They were not going to visit Granny Tsuki, they were getting her back home! She managed to get to their marriage on her own! Still, she was missing her little place. She assured them the trip was quite an adventure.

"Ha! It's down there that a little water sprite gave me those magical pebbles."

"Those are _not _magical pebbles, Granny. You've been had."

"Really? She only asked, in exchange, for a hug and a lullaby to get him to sleep. He's alone at such a young age. So… I've been had you said?"

"You'll never change, Granny. Always taking care of the small ones. I'm sure he'll be alright. Look! We can see your place from over here!"

They flew without any hurry and landed gracefully.

"Thank you. Visit me anytime! It's a good place to relax…"

"We know. Kohaku and I planned to build a house near here."

"Around my lake? That would be so sweet!"

"Not quite. Just down the river path, on the ocean shore. Kohaku loves it. He says he felt a connection to that place. You'll be welcome to visit anytime."

"At the ocean…" she whispered dreamingly. "Yes. That would be perfect I think…"

Chihiro hugged her and went back on her dragon ride. He found a nice breeze and took the direction of the Inn. They had other goodbyes to attend to.

As they arrived, Takeru and Tayima were getting out of the Inn, arms linked. It was around noon. Kohaku changed back as they approach.

"You're back early!" said Tamiya, nervous.

"Were you going back to the human world without saying goodbye? Fleeing like thieves?" said Chihiro, faking anger.

"You're so busy… and…" began Takeru.

"What he's trying to say", interrupted Tayima, "is that he doesn't like teary goodbyes. Maybe even last goodbyes."

"Why would it be the last?"

"Well…" began Takeru, "We've been told that we might not be able to come back by ourselves. That… the river won't appear next time. You've always been special, you know. Always. We would not have crossed without you there."

Chihiro lowered her head, knowing this already.

"One more reason to make decent goodbyes."

She hugged Tayima strongly. Her friend hugged her back with as much force, crying silently.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Tayima. Thank you so much!"

"You're kidding, right? I don't know how I would have ended up! But that's what friends are for, right? You know that better than anybody."

Tayima let her go and pushed her playfully toward her new boyfriend.

"Don't hug my men too close, I'm watching!"

Chihiro giggled a little in the arms of Takeru. It would have been awkward to hug him too long. She let him go. She turned to them, her eyes shining with tears.

"I'll miss you two. If you ever need me for anything, and you've got to see me, get Itsuya-san to come here with you at sunset. I have the feeling he can cross."

"We won't forget that," whispered Tayima.

They parted before it would get too difficult.

* * *

Life, after that, started to flow back the way it used to. Chihiro got back to work at the Inn now and then… as a team supervisor. Haku was very busy with their home they were building on the ocean's shore. He told her that building something here held a lot more importance then in her original world. It was there to stay.

But Chihiro already understood. She didn't know why, but since her wedding, that world she loved so much, that world she feel to be her own seemed to reveal its inner secrets to her. It's inhabitant, its unwritten rules, its geography and logics. It seems to come to her naturally. She talked to Kohaku about it. He simply smiled to her at first.

"You wed a river spirit. You united yourself to me. It's not only words or feelings."

"So… I'm becoming a spirit?"

"More like… a spiritual being. You share with me the incarnation of the river, without being the river itself since I stay as "Kohaku'".

Chihiro had a thoughtful look on her harmonious face.

"Then that's perfect! Anything that makes me closer to you is welcome."

Her face was breathing honesty. He could not help himself. He kissed her. Again, and again…

* * *

A few years after this incredible trip in the spirit world, on the start of spring, Takeru was found walking along the Kohaku River. He knew it by heart now, as many tourists did. A resort opened, with a zealous cleaning crew. It was said that nobody ever had an accident from swimming in those waters. Then, he saw something new. Did the water made a new path? A very small water source was coming out of the ground, only a few yards from the shore, to join the Kohaku River. A small… new source of crystal clear water. Takeru smiled softly.

"Congratulation, Chihiro. You've got a beautiful baby…"

In the Spirit World, Chihiro felt Takeru's blessing, while she was cradling her little Chiata in her arms.

It was said later that the river maiden of Kohaku came to their world, and by the power of her fury, humbled the maen responsible for the unclean waters. They said that the maiden, after her battle was won, blessed the river to take care of humans that goes near it as long as they would take care of it.

Some even tells that, at a particular spot on the shallow shore, when the night get really dark, you can hear and see the river maiden bathing and playing with a baby in the river's water. The versions of the stories changed from one to another, as the time passed. From the time in the night to the number of child or what she was wearing.

One thing stayed constant. At the end of the vision, the maiden was joined by a young man who took her in his arms. The stories vary, too, about the length of the kiss they shared until they disappeared in the reflexion of the water stream.

* * *

**There it is. The perfect end to me. They got what they would wish for the strongest. It is hard as an author to end something, or to drive it toward the end. Sometime, you fall in love with the story and never want it to end. Like this, it's an end but it is not. The story ends but they will live for eternity. So that's good. **


End file.
